


Волк в человечьей шкуре

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новая земля, куда пришло племя кочевников, полна загадок, и одна из них - молчаливый посланец хозяев гор и его верный спутник, чёрный волк; но со временем все тайны выходят на свет, а до весны ещё так далеко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк в человечьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Paleontology 2016

«Если приведешь к очагу волка, – бывало, говорила Ба, кутаясь в медвежью шкуру и посохом из кости подталкивая обратно угольки, выкатившиеся из костра. – Ты его уже не прогонишь. Так и будете до конца дней – его или твоих – грызть вместе один кусок мяса».

Ба знала много интересных историй, и на каждый случай у нее имелась своя присказка. Тайлз постоянно крутился рядом, впитывая ее мудрость, словно истосковавшийся по ливням сухой мох. Особенно ему нравились истории про волков. Он видел, как они охотятся – тоже сообща, племенем-стаей гонят оленя по пустоши, перелетая через рытвины и ловко минуя выкопанные людьми ямы-ловушки с острыми кольями, жадно ощерившимися вверх. Ба говорила, что порой волки подходят к стоянкам, укладываются на границе ночной темени и света от огня – и наблюдают. Отец предостерегал, объясняя, что они высматривают слабых и беззащитных младенцев, оставленных без присмотра, подбирают брошенные обглоданные кости и обрезки туш. А вот Ба снисходительно улыбалась беззубым ртом и мягко возражала: «Волки слушают наши песни и посмеиваются над бахвальством наших охотников, ведь их великое умение убивать дано им от рождения».

А еще, по словам Ба, когда она была молода и вертела мужчинами, как хотела, их племя повстречало чужаков с Белых Скал. После небывалой засухи и гудящих пожаров, слизавших с равнин всю зелень и прогнавших стада к кочевьям диких людей, от которых можно ждать только беды, щиплющая за нос первыми пробными морозами зима обещала стать особенно суровой и затяжной. А без доброй охоты многие не доживут до поры, когда солнце снова начнет по-настоящему согревать. Джо-Ухай, дед Тайлза, бывший тогда вождем племени, все чаще поворачивал взор в сторону высокой горной гряды, в погожие ясные дни хорошо видимой с равнин. По слухам, там даже в зимнее время не переводились скачущие по скалам винторогие антилопы, среди камней прятались большие жирные зайцы, а отвесные склоны были изъедены, словно дуплами, просторными, сухими пещерами, в которых можно переждать холода. А еще там обитали племена горных охотников, не особо привечавших людей с равнин. Поэтому Джо-Ухай до сих пор избегал водить свой народ к Белым Скалам.

Но остаться было все равно, что добровольно улечься в заранее вырытые могильные ямы. На совете племени решили идти в горы, а вождь пообещал, что придумает, как договориться с охотниками.

– Так вот, – продолжала свой рассказ Ба, со снисходительной улыбкой отмечая, как заинтересованно смотрят на нее собравшиеся вокруг дети, жадно ловя каждое слово, слетающее с ее потрескавшихся, почерневших от непрестанного жевания корешков губ. – Когда наши племена встретились, вместе с чужими людьми пришли волки: огромные мохнатые звери жили бок о бок с охотниками, помогали им загонять дичь, первыми вскакивали и рычали, когда к их ползающим на шкурах младенцам пытался приблизиться кто-то чужой.

Тайлз чаще остальных просил Ба пересказывать момент встречи, хотя и так наизусть уже знал, сколько к племени Джо-Ухая явилось чужаков, сколько с ними пришло зверей – и каких.

Но он готов был снова и снова слушать, как отважный Джо-Ухай исполнил свое обещание и сумел договориться. Их племени разрешили остаться и выбрать любую из пустующих пещер, показали, где можно охотиться и брать из ручьев воду. Предостерегли от больших зубастых кошек, которые любили лакомиться антилопами и нападали стремительно и бесшумно, невидимые в ночи. В ответ же охотники потребовали, чтобы их не беспокоили, не лезли вглубь их территорий и не искали их жилищ, а одна из женщин племени весной должна остаться с ними, выбрав любого мужчину, который придется ей по нраву. Свои женщины, объясняла Ба, у них повывелись, а вот мужчин было с избытком – хороших, работящих жен на всех не хватало. Еще Ба призналась, что очень уж ей по нраву пришелся высокий кареглазый силач, и она по окончанию холодов обязательно стала бы одной из живущих с волками – но ее мужчина не дотянул до весны, погиб, разодранный когтями пещерного медведя, а другого ей выбрать не предложили. Может, задумчиво и с некоторым сожалением приговаривала Ба, вернись они к Белым Скалам на следующее зимовье или хотя бы до того, как она родила своих первых сыновей, она бы нашла другого охотника и поднялась бы вслед за ним в горы. Но с тех пор ни Джо-Ухай, ни Джо-Джон, отец Тайлза, возглавивший племя, не приводил своих людей к тем пещерам. Весна излечила побитые пожаром равнины, многочисленные стада вернулись, еды снова было вдоволь, и в сторону Белых Скал долгое время никто не смотрел.

До следующей сильной засухи, когда ветер катал по равнинам пыль и сбитую в узлы хрупкую, мертвую траву. Река, которую называли Большой, превратилась в покрытое толстой коркой русло с тоненьким ручейком посередине, да и вода в нем была мутной и перемешанной с глиной. Сначала племя кочевало вслед за уходящими животными, но и тех становилось все меньше, а уставшие, голодные охотники все чаще возвращались ни с чем. И хотя дожди потом все же прошли, и в реке появилась здоровая вода, у них не было ни заготовленных кореньев, ни вяленого мяса, которым всегда старались запастись на зиму. А времени, чтобы подготовиться, уже не оставалось.

К тому же семеро из их женщин ходили с животами, дети должны были родиться в самый мороз, а это означало, что, скорее всего, младенцы умрут – как уже не раз случалось в прежние зимы. А теперь, без хорошей еды, ослабленное племя потеряет еще и матерей. Поэтому Джо-Джон вспомнил опыт отца и решился на долгий переход к Белым Скалам. Может, люди, живущие с волками, давно покинули те края, приговаривал он, а значит, не придется никого им отдавать. Тайлз очень на это надеялся – боясь, что выбор может пасть на огненноволосую Лиа или тихую, милую Хиз-Заар. Первая была ему словно сестра, а второй он собирался преподнести еще теплое, только вырезанное из туши сердце – когда на одиночной охоте-испытании он убьет крупного зверя – и назвать своей.

Ба умерла во время изнуряющего перехода, так и не увидев пещеру, которую племя выбрало под зимнюю стоянку. Возможно, она бы узнала ее – или же, снисходительно усмехнувшись, сказала, что прежняя пещера, в которой племя зимовало когда-то, была надежнее и просторней. В любом случае, они остались, стали обживаться – и ждать встречи с горными охотниками.

Первым к ним явился черный волк. Крупный, косматый. На длинных лапах и со стоящими торчком ушами. Покрутился у входа, принюхиваясь, недовольно фыркнул – и умчался, ловко перепрыгивая с камня на камень и сливаясь с подступающими сумерками. А с рассветом объявился человек, первый увиденный ими горный охотник. Совсем еще юнец, может, только на пару зим старше Тайлза. Высокий, поджарый, черноволосый. В одежде, похожей на ту, что шили из выскобленных шкур женщины их племени. Он сидел на каменном уступе и ждал, с интересом поглядывая на темнеющий провал входа. Сумел подойти незамеченным, и неизвестно, сколько он тут проторчал, ни единым шорохом не выдав своего присутствия.

– Вы на наших землях, – заявил он Джо-Джону, когда тот поприветствовал его.

Пусть мальчишка и пришел к ним один, его соплеменники могли прятаться где-то поблизости, поджидая, когда их спровоцируют и дадут повод открыто напасть. А Джо-Джон не хотел ни драться, ни убивать, не для того он привел сюда своих людей. Поэтому, как и Джо-Ухай когда-то, он попробовал договориться – даже если люди, живущие с волками, хотели унизить его, прислав того, кто заведомо ниже его по статусу. Он мудрый вождь и ради мира готов прислушаться к тому, что говорит мальчишка, годящийся ему в сыновья. К тому же тот не задирался, не наглел, в переданных им требованиях, будто бы исходившим напрямую от него – как Джо-Джон ни хитрил, ему так и не удалось выбить признания, сколько же людей в его племени и как далеко их стоянка – не было ни слова о женщинах. Только предупреждение, что они не должны подниматься к истокам протекавшего поблизости ручья и заходить за вторую гряду горных пиков. Но Джо-Джон и сам не полез бы по тем опасным склонам и не стал бы подниматься на крутой перевал без особой на то надобности. Единственное, что ему не понравилось, так это то, что теперь им придется терпеть присутствие чужака чуть ли не постоянно: Дер-Рик, так он назвался, мог в любое время наведаться к пещере, наблюдая за их жизнью, или же подсмотреть, как они охотятся. В том, что от его цепкого, холодного взгляда не укроется ни единая мелочь, вождь не сомневался. Но, хорошенько поразмыслив, он признал, что готов жить под наблюдением – если взамен племя получит безопасное и теплое укрытие на зиму. А стада горных антилоп обеспечат их едой.

К тому же, как потом оказалось, Дер-Рик не собирался так уж часто их беспокоить. Если и являлся, то всегда ближе к ночи, садился невдалеке от общего костра и все больше слушал – истории племени, песни, которыми убаюкивали детей, рассказы о жизни в долине. Поначалу его сторонились, поглядывали искоса: он был одновременно и похож, и не похож на них – движения резкие, какие-то звериные, никогда не кажет зубы в улыбке и смотрит внимательно даже из-под полуприкрытых век, и только с виду кажется, что он задремал, убаюканный теплом, идущим от очага. С разговорами и тем более советами он ни к кому не лез, наблюдал, не вмешиваясь, и порой Джо-Джону даже казалось, что он приходил к ним потому, что уставал от одиночества, словно и не возвращался каждый раз обратно к своему племени.

– Позовите его к своему костру, – услышал как-то Тайлз от отца. Довольно часто, поев с взрослыми, они отсаживались, сбиваясь в тесную компанию, куда входили самые молодые охотники и такие, как Тайлз, только ожидавшие посвящения. А еще к ним присоединялись девушки из тех, что были свободны, вроде Лиа и Хиз-Заар. – Проверим, может, своим сверстникам он расскажет то, о чем умалчивает в разговорах со мной.

Тайлз только рад был – он уже давно выбирал подходящий момент, чтобы расспросить чужака о волках. Узнать, почему он не приводит своего черного зверя к пещере. Волк только раз показался – и больше его не видели. Хотя в ночи не раз слышали доносящийся издалека протяжный вой.

– Он мне не нравится, – надменно фыркнула Лиа, когда Тайлз предложил позвать чужака. – Не хочу, чтобы он подслушивал наши беседы.

– Мне от него не по себе делается, – признался Сквот, потирая скошенную челюсть.

Он любил рассказывать, что получил травму в драке, из которой вышел победителем, но Тайлз, водившийся с ним с детства, помнил, как они забрались на дерево, откуда Сквот, не удержавшись, упал – с тех пор у него и была скошена челюсть.

Джекс-змеелов тоже нашел немало причин, по которым чужаку не место в их компании, а остальных Тайлз и выслушивать не стал. Вместо этого он сам подсел к Дер-Рику, прихватив несколько ломтиков провяленного и пропахшего дымком мяса – антилопы не переводились, словно стада кто-то специально сгонял в эту часть гор, охота всякий раз получалась успешной, и еды было вдоволь, чего давно уже не случалось. Можно и поделиться, не боясь, что за такое расточительство его потом отчитает отец.

– Я не могу есть вашу еду, – попытался отказаться Дер-Рик. – Я не охотился с вами.

– Считай, я делюсь тем, что причитается мне, – заверил Тайлз. – В обычаях моего племени угощать гостей.

Он продолжал настойчиво держать раскрытую ладонь перед Дер-Риком и радостно закивал, когда тот наконец-то взял один из длинных кусочков. Опасливо обнюхал – и, видимо, убедившись, что мясо съедобно, закинул его в рот.

– Вкусно, да? – Тайлз тоже вгрызся в свой кусок. – Моя Ба научила всех такое готовить. Она приходила на ваши земли, давно, когда отца еще не было. Рассказывала, что вы забираете к себе наших женщин. И что живете с волками.

– У нас есть женщины, – ответил Дер-Рик, когда прожевал угощение. – Теперь мы не часто приводим кого-то со стороны.

– А волки? Тот черный, что вертелся у нашей пещеры?

Внимательный взгляд чужака пробежался по его лицу, словно считывая эмоции.

– Это мой волк, – с некоторой настороженностью, как показалось Тайлзу, произнес Дер-Рик. – Он не приходит, потому что вы боитесь волков.

– Я не боюсь, – тут же отозвался Тайлз. – Нет, конечно, боюсь, я же видел, как волки убивают, но мне интересно. Твое племя как-то подружилось с ними, как считаешь, может и у меня получится?

Дер-Рик тихонько усмехнулся, хотя Тайлз не понимал, что такого забавного тот нашел в его словах.

– Когда в следующий раз ты и Огневка пойдете к стене с рисунками, я покажу вам волка.

Хорошо, что Тайлз уже проглотил мясо, иначе поперхнулся бы. Стена с рисунками была как раз в той стороне, куда им запретили заходить. Они нашли ее случайно, увлеклись, собирая коренья – Лиа часто уходила на целый день, а Тайлз сопровождал ее, и пока не выпал первый снег, они могли забраться очень далеко. Если подниматься вдоль ручья, а потом идти по едва заметной, теряющейся в камнях тропке мимо низких корявых деревьев можно добраться до грота, гладкие стены которого покрывали сделанные темно-красной охрой рисунки бегущих антилоп и преследующих их волков. Очень правдоподобные, узнаваемые, почти что живые. Тайлз пробовал повторить некоторые из них, водил палкой и пальцами по разглаженному ладонью песку, но так красиво у него не получалось.

А ведь он был уверен, что их редкие с Лиа вылазки оставались незамеченными. Теперь же выходило, что Дер-Рик давно раскусил их и был осведомлен о нарушении запрета.

– Я никому не скажу, – успокоил тот. Наверняка, сердце Тайлза зачастило так, что все вокруг могли слышать его заполошный стук. – Твоя Ба готовила вкусное мясо.

Он выскользнул из пещеры, в очередной раз удивив умением передвигаться совершенно бесшумно, так что окружающие далеко не сразу понимали, что чужак покинул их, а Тайлз воспринял его готовность молчать как своеобразную благодарность за угощение.

***

Рано утром он рассказал Лиа об обещании чужака, и они отправились к заветной скале. Интерес к волкам и странным рисункам был у них общим. Но после того как Лиа с небывалой готовностью откликнулась на предложение снова нарушить запрет, Тайлз заподозрил, что и сам Дер-Рик ей вовсе не так безразличен, как она пыталась показать, напоминая о своей неприязни к нему при каждом удобном случае, особенно если тот находился поблизости. В груди заскреблось непонятно давящее чувство, словно у него отбирали что-то важное. Но пока Лиа открыто не признавалась ни в чем, можно не беспокоиться.

Так он успокаивал себя, карабкаясь следом за ней по камням.

Дер-Рик не обманул. Когда они добрались до грота, запыхавшиеся и изрядно уставшие, черный волк уже поджидал их. Один. Без своего человека. Тайлз схватился за дротик – хотя и понимал, что вздумай зверь наброситься, им не спастись от его острых зубов. А возможно Дер-Рик заманил их в ловушку, решил наказать, раз они прознали о рисунках... Да с чего они вообще взяли, что чужаку можно доверять?

– Тайлз, – тихонько позвала Лиа.

Она завороженно смотрела на то, как зверь присел перед ней и, вполне дружелюбно заглядывая в глаза, склонил голову, подставляя широкий лоб под ладонь.

– Не надо! – рванул к ней Тайлз.

Но Лиа уже прикоснулась к черной шерсти и осторожно погладила. Волк прикрыл глаза и издал тихий урчащий звук, показывая, что ему приятно. В конце концов, Тайлз тоже расхрабрился и потрепал волка по загривку. Блаженно урчать в ответ тот не стал, но выдержал прикосновение спокойно.

Они провели у грота весь день, быстро привыкнув к опасной компании. Тайлз соорудил из палки гарпун и пытался поймать рыбу, плещущуюся в ручье. Лиа искала на склонах последние травы, какие-то из них помогали при ушибах и порезах, какие-то от болей в животе – ее учила сама Ба, поэтому в племени в этом вопросе ей доверяли. Волк с явным скепсисом на морде наблюдал за очередной бесплодной попыткой Тайлза загарпунить рыбину, потом перебегал к Лиа и мокрым носом толкался ей в руку, словно проверял, что же она сорвала. А Дер-Рик так и не объявился.

Когда они уходили, с сумкой, набитой травами и без единой рыбешки, волк остался у грота, уселся, провожая их внимательным взглядом. Они вернулись к пещере уже затемно, обессиленные, но довольные, а в пути условились, что не расскажут никому в племени, как – и главное, с кем – провели день.

Дер-Рик заглянул к ним через несколько дней – сразу после того, как минула полная луна. Тайлз, едва завидев его, призывно махнул рукой, но тот вновь отказался присоединиться к общему приему пищи, что в какой-то мере было верным решением – многим в племени такое не понравилось бы. Зато потом он сам подошел, сдержанно кивнул Тайлзу и остановился возле Лиа. Наверное, только Тайлз заметил, как жадно его взгляд скользнул по ее необыкновенным волосам, которые в отсветах пламени мерцали, подобно настоящим огненным сполохам.

– На тебе запах трав, – вдруг сообщил он.

Лиа глянула свысока, хотя едва доставала Дер-Рику до плеча – и ее прохладный взгляд был хорошо знаком всем, кто когда-либо добивался ее расположения и был отвергнут.

– А твой волк гораздо привлекательнее тебя, – вмиг осадила она его. – Лучше бы ты его привел, а сам остался снаружи.

И вновь только Тайлз заметил тень, пробежавшую по лицу Дер-Рика – словно его задели за живое, а слова, произнесенные Лиа, по-настоящему расстроили. Что ж, не он первый и не он последний, с кем она так поступила. Тайлзу, вопреки недавним противоречивым чувствам, когда он выяснил, что, возможно, Дер-Рик симпатичен Лиа, даже стало жаль чужака.

– Разве он тебе не нравится? – спросил ее позже Тайлз. – Ты то и дело посматривала на него, пока он тут сидел.

– Я не хочу уходить к другому племени, – призналась Лиа с тихим вздохом. – После смерти родителей у меня никого не осталось, моей новой семьей стали ты и Джо-Джон, и я не могу представить, что мне придется жить среди незнакомых охотников.

Тайлз понимающе кивнул – родителей Лиа, так же как и его мать, и многих других из племени, унес паводок, когда Большая река взбесилась и выплеснулась на равнину. Джо-Джон забрал осиротевшую девочку под свою опеку и обращался с ней, как с родной дочерью.

– Не хочу давать ему надежду, – еще тише добавила она. – Поэтому и видеть его не могу.

– Он может уйти с нами, – предположил Тайлз, не переставая удивляться, что не просто желает Лиа добра – а даже готов позволить ей увлечься чужаком. – Если будет знать, что ты примешь его.

– Всегда женщина следует за мужчиной. Он не пойдет за мной.

И вот, словно подчиняясь ее желанию, Дер-Рик стал еще реже появляться у них, зато вместо него начал заглядывать его волк. Зверь оставался снаружи, не лез в пещеру, словно знал, что его присутствие многих напугает. Но видя, как свободно с ним ведет себя Тайлз, и как Лиа поглаживает его за ухом, Джо-Джон запретил кидать в волка камнями и отгонять его прочь. Волк принадлежит горным охотникам, напоминал он своим людям, и тем не понравится, если их зверя покалечат.

Лиа взяла за правило выходить к нему – когда заметила, что кусочки мяса из ее рук волк принимает куда охотнее, чем из рук Тайлза. И гладить себя он разрешал ей в любое время. Даже чуть толкался лобастой головой в руку, отзываясь на прикосновение и выпрашивая новую ласку.

– Зверю ты тоже нравишься. Как и его человеку, – подметил Тайлз. – Волк за тобой тащится, даже когда ты идешь собирать травы.

– А я все не пойму, – кольнула его острым взглядом Лиа. – На чьем месте тебе хочется оказаться? Быть мной и гладить волка, быть волком и ластиться ко мне, зная, что я никуда не денусь из твоей жизни, или чтобы Дер-Рик вместо меня поглядывал в твою сторону?

– Вот еще! – возмущенно опроверг он все три подозрения, хотя втайне осознавал, что Лиа, отлично его знающая, не так уж и не права. Ему хотелось отхватить по чуть-чуть от каждого предложенного ею варианта.

***

Дер-Рик навестил их, придя по первому снегу, покрутился, побыл на виду – и снова надолго исчез. Словно боялся, что по следам, оставленным на свежем насте, его смогут выследить. Джо-Джон даже сказал, что тот ведет себя еще более дико, чем его волк, к которому в племени почти все уже привыкли. Волк являлся с утра, дожидался Лиа, и вместе они уходили на долгую прогулку. Пару раз Тайлз увязывался с ними, они бродили по звериным тропам, несколько раз волк заводил их в новые пещеры, будто показывал окрестности, охотился, загнав у них на глазах горного барана и вспоров ему горло зубами. Рычал, не позволив спуститься к пещере, в которой, как потом объяснил появившийся к ночи Дер-Рик, обустроила логово огромная пятнистая кошка, чьи длинные, торчащие из пасти клыки наводили ужас.

Но все чаще Тайлзу, которого стал брать на охоту отец, готовя к скорому посвящению, приходилось отпускать Лиа на такие прогулки одну. Он лишь надеялся, что под защитой волка ей мало что угрожает. А еще он почему-то был уверен, что Дер-Рик тоже следует за ними, оставаясь где-то поблизости, стараясь не сталкиваться с Лиа, избегая ее – и оберегая. А Тайлз не спешил объяснять ему, почему Лиа так сурово настроена. И себе не желал признаваться, что просто не хочет, чтобы Дер-Рик достался ей. Ведь тогда она покинет их племя, уйдет жить к горным охотникам. А он лишиться странного друга, в компании которого было так уютно молчать.

Не переменил он своего решения даже после того, как Дер-Рик отвел его в по-настоящему удивительное место. Все началось с Лиа – вернее, с того, как она по привычке рано утром выбежала из пещеры, но, увидев вместо волка поджидавшего ее на том же камне Дер-Рика, тут же отвернулась и позвала Хиз-Заар, показывая, что она занята и ей не до прогулок.

– Она на волка рассчитывала, – Тайлз присел рядом. – С тобой она не пойдет прыгать по скалам.

Он подметил, как Дер-Рик поджал губы и нахмурился – наверняка ведь пришел, надеясь, что Лиа согласится на его компанию – и внезапно выпалил:

– Но я могу. Наши уже ушли на охоту, у меня свободный день, а наконечники для копий я еще вчера заготовил.

Дер-Рик приподнял бровь, хмыкнул и, приняв решение, спрыгнул с камня, бросив Тайлзу через плечо:

– Идешь?

Перед тем, как броситься следом, он еще успел заметить недовольный взгляд Лиа, которым та проводила их.

На этот раз они зашли куда дальше обычного. Тайлз то и дело проваливался в рыхлый снег по колено, пока не догадался ступать след в след за Дер-Риком. Тот словно заранее знал, куда пристроить ногу, чтобы ощутить под ступней твердый камень, едва прикрытый настом, а не угодить мимо заваленной снегом тропы, не различимой на фоне остального ровного белесого полотна. По скользкому, обледенелому бревну они перебрались через ручей, стараясь не сорваться в ледяную воду. Дер-Рик все дальше уводил его вглубь запретной территории, и Тайлзу начало казаться, что они идут уже целый день, солнце давно достигло пика на небе и начало неумолимо скатываться вниз, обратно к земле. Но признаться в том, что он устал – видя, как по-прежнему легко и ловко его провожатый прокладывает им путь – Тайлз не осмеливался.

– Почти пришли, – Дер-Рик наконец-то отреагировал на сорванное дыхание и шумное пыхтение, раздававшиеся у него за спиной.

Тайлз лишь кивнул. Даже не заботясь, что идущего впереди Дер-Рика не достигнет его безмолвный ответ – если, конечно, у того нет глаз на затылке.

– Ты очень шумный, нас бы давно уже съели, будь поблизости зубастые кошки.

– Вот сейчас я согласен с Лиа, – вытерев пот со лба, отнюдь не дружелюбно ответил Тайлз. – Твой волк куда привлекательнее. Он хотя бы молчит.

Дер-Рик повеселел – и исчез. Опешивший Тайлз замер. Вот только что он буравил взглядом его широкую спину – потом моргнул – и его уже нет! А впереди возвышаются лишь серые, припорошенные снегом скалы. Только пойдя по следам, он нашел довольно узкий, скрытый нависшим сверху камнем, проход. А протиснувшись в трещину, увидел извилистую тропку, зажатую с обеих сторон когда-то расколовшейся надвое скалой. Высоко над головой виднелась тонкая полоска неба, а следы уводили вперед. Он пошел вперед, несколько раз повернул, дивясь месту, в котором оказался, и зажмурился – когда тропа неожиданно вывела к открытому, залитому светом пространству. Моргнув раз-другой, Тайлз осмотрелся. Он стоял у края большой площадки, так же, как и тропа, окруженной высокими скалами. Сбоку темнел вход в пещеру, а в центре он увидел маленькое озерцо, вода в котором почему-то не замерзла. Наоборот, от нее поднимался пар, а ветви кустарника, растущего рядом, поникли под весом тяжелых хлопьев инея.

– Теплая, – Дер-Рик кивнул на воду и оскалился в довольной улыбке, видя, насколько поражен Тайлз. – Попробуй.

Тайлз приблизился, присел перед странным источником на корточки и зачерпнул ладонью – вода, действительно, оказалась очень теплой, почти горячей.

– Как такое может быть?

– Это гора. Что-то в ней греет воду, – как мог, объяснил Дер-Рик и принялся стягивать с себя одежду: штаны, куртку, обувь из плотной кожи.

Полностью раздевшись, он с разбегу сиганул в озеро, подняв столб брызг и скрывшись под водой. Вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, и подплыл к краю.

– Давай тоже, – позвал он Тайлза.

Дважды упрашивать не пришлось. Он тоже разделся и, стараясь как можно меньше ступать босыми ногами по снегу и камням, присоединился к купанию. Оказывается, нет ничего приятнее, чем после тяжелой, явно затянувшейся прогулки расслабиться в теплых, укачивающих объятиях.

– Так ты сюда хотел привести Лиа? – спросил он, разлегшись рядом с Дер-Риком на скрытом под водой гладком уступе.

– Нет, – тот тоже пригрелся и отвечал куда охотнее обычного. – Я бы и тебя не повел. Просто разозлился на нее. Сюда долго добираться.

– Я заметил, – вздохнул Тайлз. – Возвращаться придется по темноте.

– Необязательно. Выйдем утром, – и, видя замешательство на его лице, добавил: – Ваши охотники пошли к каньону, им тоже придется заночевать в горах.

Тайлз понял, куда клонит Дер-Рик – охоту возглавлял отец, а значит, его вряд ли хватятся. Скорее всего, решат, что он нагнал их. Ну, может, только Лиа не сможет заснуть, терзая себя мыслями, а не убил ли его Дер-Рик. И чем больше Тайлз думал, тем сильнее ему хотелось остаться. Понежиться в теплой воде, потом выспаться, пусть и на голодный желудок. Или, если совсем уж повезет, до темноты они еще могут успеть добыть хотя бы зайца – уходя, Тайлз прихватил костяные дротики и нож, который только вчера изготовил из острого кремня.

Но выяснилось, что о еде он беспокоился зря. У Дер-Рика была припасена половина туши только вчера убитой молодой антилопы. Они просидели в воде, пока кожа на пальцах не сморщилась, выбрались на снег, прыгая и обсыхая – и после такого купания носиться по морозу голышом оказалось даже приятно и ничуть не холодно. А еще Тайлз смог хорошенько рассмотреть тело Дер-Рика – без одежды он оказался точно таким же, как и люди их племени. Сильный, жилистый. Лиа бы он понравился.

Снова одевшись, они перебрались в пещеру – небольшую, но, как успел заметить Тайлз, с еще одним выходом: там, где свод сужался, становясь ниже, начинался коридор, и не оставалось сомнений, что пойдя по нему, можно рано или поздно выбраться наружу. Осмотревшись, он понял, что Дер-Рик далеко не первый раз здесь ночует: кострище с горкой углей, обложенное плоскими камнями, заготовленные впрок дрова, большая медвежья шкура в том углу, что располагался ближе всего к источнику, наверное, самая теплая часть пещеры, чаша для воды из высушенной тыквы. А на одной из стен – рисунки, очень похожие на те, что Тайлз уже видел в гроте. Взяв одну из горящих веток, он подошел, чтобы получше рассмотреть их. Кроме зверей, тут были еще и маленькие человечки¬ – бегущие, стреляющие из луков, кидающие камни и метающие дротики – и отпечатки: ладони и волчьей лапы.

– А там, в гроте, тоже ты рисовал? – он повернулся к Дер-Рику, принесшему с мороза тушу.

– Те рисунки старые, их еще твоя Ба могла видеть. У меня пока не очень получается.

– Да я разницы не вижу!

Потом, отрезая ножом Тайлза промерзшее мясо, они укладывали куски на раскаленные камни и, едва дождавшись, пока они поджарятся, хватали их, горячие, дуя на пальцы и подбрасывая в ладонях, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть остудить и не обжечь язык и губы.

– Я дротики метко метаю, – сообщил Тайлз, сыто развалившись на медвежьей шкуре. – Но скоро посвящение, и я не знаю, на какого зверя мы пойдем. Я бы ту огромную кошку хотел завалить, помнишь, ты рассказывал? Ни разу еще вблизи ее не видел. Может дротики ее и не возьмут... А ты чем убиваешь?

Дер-Рик улегся рядом, заложив руки под голову. Они так наелись, что едва могли шевелиться.

– Волк охотится, – лениво ответил он. – А к кошке с дротиками лучше не суйся.

– А с чем тогда? – оживился Тайлз. – Копье, топор?.. Я должен сам ее добыть, иначе меня не признают мужчиной.

– Я тебя видел голым, ты вполне уже мужчина.

Дер-Рика клонило в сон, глаза сами собой закрывались, и он устал настолько, что даже трескотня под ухом не отвлекала. Тайлз смущенно закашлялся:

– Такую похвалу я б предпочел от Лиа или Хиз-Заар услышать. Они мне хотя бы нравятся.

– Я тебе тоже нравлюсь, – ровным голосом сказал Дер-Рик и повернул голову, посмотрев на Тайлза из-под полуприкрытых век. По его лицу плясали блики от костра.

Тайлз открыл было рот, а потом захлопнул, не зная, что ответить. Неужели так очевидно?

– Только тебе нужна женщина. Ты станешь вождем после отца. Выберешь жену, которая нарожает тебе детей. И я тоже, – Дер-Рик широко зевнул, блеснув в темноте крепкими белыми зубами. – Когда мои вернутся...

– Что значит – когда вернутся? – Тайлз даже приподнялся на локте, вмиг позабыв все рассуждения о женах, и потормошил его за плечо, не давая окончательно провалиться в сон. – Ты тут один, без племени охотников, которых мы боимся?

Дер-Рик глухо застонал, поняв, что проговорился.

– И теперь ты всем расскажешь? – обреченно спросил он.

– Зависит от того, как ты мне объяснишь.

Он еще некоторое время поскрипел с досады зубами, и наконец заговорил:

– Это как твое посвящение. Я должен продержаться в одиночку до следующей зимы, доказать, что достоин занять место вождя, когда придет мое время.

– А твои все?..

– Ушли за перевал, за вторую гряду.

– И если бы мы не появились, ты бы тут на пару со своим волком выл?

Тайлз с трудом мог представить, как отец бросает его, а через зиму возвращается, чтобы проверить, справился ли сын или давно погиб – от голода, холода или же на охоте. Если все горные охотники такие, то даже их тени стоит остерегаться.

– Расскажешь?

Дер-Рика и правда беспокоило, что когда Тайлз принесет в племя весть о его одиночестве, пришлых уже не остановят запреты, они пойдут вглубь территории, которую он тоже, пусть и пустующую, должен оберегать. Ведь именно сюда, если он пройдет испытание, и ему разрешат создать собственное племя, он приведет своих людей. Это во времена Ба Тайлза его народ был малочисленным, но с тех пор они разделились на несколько кланов и расселились далеко в горы.

– Чтобы тебя прогнали, а твоего волка побили камнями? А потом вернутся твои и станут преследовать нас до самых равнин и даже дальше?

Дер-Рик сузил глаза, но не перебивал.

– Нет. Я никому не скажу. И не потому, что боюсь. Ты же ничего плохого не делаешь. Даже в такое место меня привел. Здесь ты живешь?

– Здесь и еще в нескольких пещерах.

– И в каждой есть горячее озеро?

– Только в этой.

Дер-Рик наконец-то расслабился, поверив, что Тайлз сохранит его тайну.

– Когда мы оба станем вождями, я приведу сюда на зимовку свое племя, – Тайлз повернулся на бок и задумчиво посмотрел на него. – Ты точно мне нравишься. И Лиа с Хиз-Заар нравятся. Хотя и по-разному. Я и выбрать-то не могу. И про жен ты верно сказал. Но сейчас-то мы здесь, и никого больше нет. Можно я тебя обниму? Так засыпается лучше.

***

Утром, собираясь выдвигаться в обратный путь, Тайлз протянул Дер-Рику свой нож.

– Я знаю, у тебя есть волк, но может и моя поделка на что-нибудь сгодится.

О том, что они проспали всю ночь в обнимку, завернувшись в медвежью шкуру и скинув куртки, ощущая под ладонями горячую кожу друг друга, ни Тайлз, ни Дер-Рик, словно сговорившись, предпочли не вспоминать. По крайней мере, вслух не обсуждали. Но Тайлз до сих пор ощущал теплое дыхание на своей щеке. И то, как его обхватывали поперек груди, настойчиво притягивая ближе всякий раз, когда он шевелился.

  
***

Накануне испытания Тайлза Дер-Рик пришел к их костру и спросил у Джо-Джона, какое оружие может выбрать его сын. Любое, ответил Джо-Джон. И тогда Дер-Рик предложил Тайлзу взять на охоту его волка.

  
***

В одиночку он бы не выследил зверя. Логово, на которое Тайлз так рассчитывал, оказалось пустым: либо кошка ушла, переселившись в иное место, либо отправилась на охоту. Волк боднул его лбом в бедро, привлекая внимание, и затрусил вверх по склону. Тайлз понадеялся, что тот знает, куда идти, потому что сам он отчаялся, не имея представления, где еще искать. А приносить сердце антилопы ему не хотелось. Он будущий вождь и должен одолеть самого грозного хищника.

Где-то впереди раздался топот – бежали перепуганное стадо, а следом – наконец-то! – в несколько прыжков покрывая разделяющее их расстояние, стелилась над землей кошка. Волк, рыкнув, черной тенью метнулся вперед, отрезая ее от антилоп и перетягивая внимание на себя. Кошка вмиг позабыла об упущенном обеде и переключилась на новую добычу. Замедлила бег, повернула широкую морду с приплюснутым носом, оскалилась, демонстрируя длинные желтоватые клыки, торчащие из пасти.

Вблизи она казалась гигантской. И красивой. С густой, желтовато-бурой шерстью, усыпанной темными мелкими пятнами, с мощными лапами, заканчивающимися острейшими когтями. Волк оббежал ее сзади, отвлекая от человека, прыгнул вперед, пытаясь цапнуть за бок – и не попасться под удар когтистой лапы. Тайлз покрепче сжал топор. У него всего один удар, чтобы свалить огромного зверя, надо попасть точно в череп, между глаз, где кость не столь тверда – он хорошо запомнил все отцовские наставления. Волк увернулся от нового удара, двигаясь столь быстро, что за его перемещениями едва ли можно было уследить, а потом, совсем запутав кошку, припал к земле, проскользнул ей под брюхо и вцепился в шею, заставив на мгновенье замереть и перестать крутиться. Тайлз замахнулся и со всей силы метнул топор. Каменное лезвие вошло в кость точно между глаз. Рычание сменилось хрипами и скулежом, кошка завалилась на бок, а волк все продолжал сжимать ее горло зубами. Тайлз подскочил, полоснул по ее шее ножом, обагряя снег теплой, дымящейся кровью, а потом медленно осел, понимая, что ноги его не держат, а сам он весь дрожит от перенапряжения.

Рядом закашлялся волк, сплевывая шерсть, которой забил себе пасть. Тайлз легонько похлопал его по спине, благодаря, и охнул, когда заметил, что его бок располосован когтями. Все-таки кошка его зацепила. Он только мог надеяться, что рана не такая серьезная, какой кажется. Или что Дер-Рик знает, что с ней делать. Или они сейчас пойдут к пещере, и там его осмотрит Лиа, приложит один из своих целебных листочков. Тайлз заставил себя подняться. Надо еще вырезать сердце и позвать на помощь – сам он такую тушу ни за что не дотащит.

Пока он возился с сердцем, волк куда-то исчез. Остались только алые капли на снегу в том месте, где он лежал и зализывал рану.

Тайлз плохо помнил, как его встретили, как поздравляли, как завистливо на него поглядывал Джекс-змеелов – кроме Джо-Джона в их племени еще никому не удавалось в одиночку убить острозубую кошку. Голова кружилась от небывалого успеха, он широко улыбался, что-то отвечал, с кем-то обнимался. Пытался сказать, что без помощи волка не справился бы, но его тщетные возражения потонули в общем гвалте. Хиз-Заар, светясь, словно удача Тайлза была ее заслугой, вместе с остальными женщинами освежевала мертвую кошку. Понадобилась сила десяти крепких мужчин, чтобы притащить тушу к пещере.

Где-то с краю толпы мелькнул Дер-Рик. Выглядел он довольным, несколько потрепанным и подозрительно уставшим – словно тоже провел день на охоте. Тайлз намеривался отдать ему один из клыков, чтобы хоть как-то отблагодарить. Но прежде надо помочь ему разобраться с раненым волком.

– А где Лиа? – заозирался Тайлз.

Оказалось, что последний раз ее видели днем, а маленькая Шуючи припомнила, что та собиралась принести каких-то трав, которые хранились в маленькой пещере неподалеку. Лиа держала все запасы там, чтобы листья не пропитались запахами костра и готовящейся на огне еды.

Но ей давно уже пора вернуться.

Тайлз заметался, приподнятое настроение вмиг исчезло, и тут на его плечо легла твердая рука Дер-Рика.

– Я найду ее. Возвращайся к отцу, принимай восхваления и наслаждайся победой.

***

Лиа с тоской смотрела на зажигающиеся в темнеющем небе маленькие огоньки. Чтобы отвлечься от боли она начала считать их, загибая непослушные из-за холода пальцы. Сперва на одной руке, потом на второй. А потом все по новой.

Ей ведь только и надо было сбегать за лекарством, срезать пучок, подвешенный к укрепленным под сводом маленькой пещеры жердям, на которых она сушила собранные перед морозами травы. У матери Шуючи снова опухли и разболелись колени, а распаренная кашица из перетертых стеблей жгучей травы помогала снять боль.

Только сейчас ей и самой не помешала бы такая припарка.

Что ей взбрело в голову, зачем она вздумала пройтись? Волновалась за исход охоты Тайлза и хотела отвлечься? Или в очередной раз не могла избавиться от мыслей о Дер-Рике? О том, что с каждой встречей ей все труднее удается притворяться равнодушной? Она опомнилась только, когда поняла, что идет к гроту с рисунками. До которого так и не добралась. Побоялась намочить ноги, перепрыгивая через стремнину ручья – хотя накануне смело окатила себя несколько раз талой водой, смывая с тела грязь и возвращая волосам шелковистость – свернула, надеясь найти новый путь наверх, а в итоге провалилась в скрытую под снегом расселину, сильно повредив лодыжку. Выбраться самостоятельно она не смогла, края ледяной ловушки были почти отвесными, и она только обломала ногти, пытаясь по ним вскарабкаться. Кричать и звать на помощь, Лиа понимала, бесполезно. Только голодного хищника привлечет. Она уже начала думать, что так и умрет здесь, замерзнет, а потом ее окоченевшее, будто погрузившееся в сон тело найдут или Тайлз, или Дер-Рик, когда отправятся к гроту. Или, скорее уж, унюхает волк.

Да и ищет ли ее сейчас кто-нибудь? Наверняка Тайлз уже вернулся с охоты, и никому нет до ее пропажи дела. Она тихонько шмыгнула носом, вытерла побежавшую по холодной щеке слезу и постаралась поплотнее закутаться в меховую одежду, чтобы сберечь остатки тепла.

– Лиа! – позвали вдруг сверху.

Она с надеждой вскинула голову – небо заслонил темный силуэт, посыпалось ледяное крошево, и к ней, цепляясь за острые обледенелые выступы, спрыгнул Дер-Рик.

– Ты жива? В порядке?

Он схватил ее за руки, обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо, прошелся ладонями вдоль тела, проверяя, не порвана ли одежда и нет ли на ней крови.

– Только нога, – всхлипнула Лиа и вдруг в отчаянии разревелась, прильнув к сильной, теплой груди.

Она ведь действительно уже свыклась с мыслью, что умрет, заточенная в ледяную ловушку.

– Все хорошо, – успокаивающе шепнул ей в макушку Дер-Рик и осторожно погладил по спине. – Я подсажу тебя. Давай.

Он присел рядом, развернувшись к ней спиной, и Лиа взобралась к нему на плечи, а когда он выпрямился, смогла дотянуться до края расселины и, хватаясь за лед, встать на колени и уже с такого положения выбраться. Дер-Рик еще и подтолкнул ее, помогая. Ногу прошило новой болью. Лиа откатилась подальше от края и не успела даже подумать о том, что теперь ее спаситель оказался запертым в ледяном мешке, поменявшись с ней местами, как послышались удары, словно в лед что-то вбивалось, и из провала показалась сперва черноволосая макушка, потом плечи, а через миг Дер-Рик уже стоял перед ней.

– Как ты смог? – удивилась Лиа.

– В следующий раз бери с собой хотя бы нож. Выбоины во льду сделаешь. Идти можешь?

Она попробовала ступить на больную ногу, но только охнула и едва не упала – Дер-Рик вовремя ухватил ее под локоть, удержав.

– Забирайся мне на спину, – скомандовал он.

Им не стоило оставаться на открытом, продуваемом склоне.

Лиа послушно забралась к нему на закорки, обвила шею руками, стараясь не давить слишком сильно, и Дер-Рик легко, словно она ничего не весила, пошел прочь от опасной расселины. Очень быстро Лиа задремала, убаюканная размеренным покачиванием и теплом, исходящим от тела, к которому прижималась, а проснулась, только когда они добрались до новой пещеры – она и не знала, что неподалеку от грота есть такая. Внутри было место для очага, и нашлись шкуры, на которые Дер-Рик бережно ссадил ее. Попросил подождать, кинул на костище заготовленные кем-то – скорее всего, им самим – сухие ветки, выбил кремнем искру, подсунул под нее кусочек сухого мха, оберегая от редких, залетающих внутрь порывов ветра ладонями, и подождал, пока огонь не займется. Удостоверившись, что костер разгорелся, а дым тоненькой струйкой поднимается к узкой трещине между камней, вытекая наружу, завесил вход и тут же вернулся к Лиа.

Она позволила стянуть с себя меховой сапожок и безропотно дала осмотреть ногу. Дер-Рик кончиками пальцев притронулся к покрасневшей, распухшей лодыжке, осторожно, но уверенно надавливая в разных местах, проверяя, нет ли где перелома. Лиа несколько раз вскрикнула, хоть и старалась сдержаться.

– Всего лишь подвернула, – сообщил он обнадеживающе и предупредил: – Сейчас будет больно. Лучше зажмурься.

Лиа послушалась – и Дер-Рик дернул. Что-то хрустнуло, вывих вправился, а ее крик, наверняка, был слышен даже на равнинах.

– Уже все. Я принесу льда, холод снимет боль. Руками я ее убирать не умею.

Дер-Рик вернулся, принеся несколько прозрачных кусков, и принялся обкладывать ими ее ногу.

– Никто не знал, куда я пошла. Как ты нашел меня?

Боль уже не была столь острой, стало легче терпеть, и Лиа заозиралась. Заметила плошки из тыкв, а на одном из больших плоских камней – нож, очень похожий на те, что делал Тайлз. Рядом с ножом лежали костяные иглы и моток сухожилий: такие использовали для починки одежды. Были еще шкуры – кроме той, на которой она сидела – и заготовки для топора.

– Пошел по твоему следу, – ответил на ее вопрос Дер-Рик и добавил, когда увидел, что Лиа нисколечко не поверила в его объяснение: – Ну, и волк немного помог.

Аккуратно приподняв ее ногу, он пристроил под лодыжку самый большой кусок льда, а еще один уложил сверху, заменив им тот, что успел растаять. Лиа, не задумываясь, протянула руку и погладила его по склоненной темной макушке, удивляясь, насколько густыми и мягкими ощущаются его всегда взлохмаченные, довольно короткие волосы. Дер-Рик, увлеченный возней с ее вывихом, так же неосознанно отреагировал – удивительно привычным движением поддел головой ее ладонь, потираясь и тихонько, едва слышно урча.

Лиа резко отдернула руку, а он замолк и поднял на нее встревоженный взгляд. Некоторое время они напряженно всматривались в лица друг друга, а потом Лиа неверяще выдохнула:

– Ты – это он. Ты волк.

Дер-Рик отпустил ее ногу и чуть отодвинулся, словно опасался, что она оттолкнет его или даже ударит.

– Мне нравится быть с тобой, а волка ты не гоняла, – просто объяснил он.

– Но волки – это волки, а люди – это люди...

– Есть еще такие, как я. И волк, и человек. Хотя меня-человека ты не считаешь привлекательным.

– Замолчи.

Она вновь протянула к нему руку и робко прикоснулась к его щеке. Провела пальцами по линии подбородка, добралась до губ, продолжая осторожно поглаживать.

– У тебя обычные зубы.

– Могут быть и клыки. И когти есть. А еще я слышу и вижу лучше.

– И вынюхиваешь хорошо.

Она пробежалась взглядом по его телу – и друг заметила запекшуюся на крае куртки кровь.

– Ты ранен? – к Лиа вернулась вся ее собранность.

Не дожидаясь, пока Дер-Рик ответит, она потянула его меховую одежду вверх и провела ладонью по голому животу, чувствуя сокращение мышц под рукой. А когда пальцы переместились на бок, чуть подалась в сторону, давая пламени костра осветить поджившие рубцы – и, судя по виду раны, это был след от удара когтями.

– Со мной все в порядке. К утру все затянется.

– Тайлз отправился на охоту вместе с волком. И тебя точно ранила острозубая кошка.

Лиа не на шутку разволновалась. Она ведь так и не узнала, как все прошло.

– С ним тоже все в порядке. Тайлз добыл то, что хотел.

– Да, сердце, – кивнула Лиа. – Чтобы подарить его Хиз-Заар.

– Не тебе? Ты разве...

Закончить фразу он не смог – потому что Лиа снова погладила его, стараясь не задеть шрамы, и Дер-Рик шумно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза и подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. Сомнения, до сих пор сдерживавшие ее, исчезли. Ушел страх неведомого, пропало стеснение. Перед ней на коленях сидел тот, кто давно уже нравился – и открыто млел от ее безыскусной ласки.

– Тайлз мной дорожит, – шепнула она. – Но я ему как сестра, мы выросли вместе. Он поймет и не рассердится, – ее рука забралась под тяжелую куртку еще дальше, замерев возле его сердца. – Твой волк удивительный. И ты удивительный. Ты-который-человек.

Во взгляде Дер-Рика, когда он поднял на нее глаза, промелькнуло недоверие – наравне с надеждой, и, сглотнув, он попросил:

– Можно прикоснуться к твоим волосам?

Лиа кивнула – зачарованно наблюдая, с каким трепетом он пропускает меж пальцев ее огненные локоны. Ему так давно хотелось узнать, каковы они на ощупь, потому что все, что мог волк – только тыкаться мордой и вдыхать травянисто-пряный аромат, жмурясь от наслаждения. Он привстал, подался вперед, зарываясь в мягкие пряди лицом, невесомо прикоснулся губами к ее шее, а когда Лиа не оттолкнула, поцеловал еще раз, смелее, с каждым новым поцелуем поднимаясь выше. Лиа задрожала и запрокинула голову, отдаваясь необычным, тянуще-сладким ощущениям.

Плохо осознавая, что делает, она стянула с него куртку, повела ладонями по его крепким плечам, по груди, удивляясь, насколько горячей ощущается его кожа. А потом они поцеловались по-настоящему, сначала осторожно, пробуя друг друга, но очень скоро осмелели, подстроились – приоткрывая губы и сталкиваясь языками. Дер-Рик обнял ее, уложил рядом, помня о поврежденной лодыжке и, стараясь не причинить боли, принялся ласкать через одежду. Гладил ее бедра, водил ладонями по груди, снова возвращался к поцелуям. Вскоре им и этого показалось мало, и Лиа первой намекнула, что неплохо бы совсем раздеться и укрыться мягкими шкурами. Не зря женщины племени говорили, что мужчин надо подталкивать и незаметно направлять, и тогда они сделают все, что угодно. Наверняка с мужчинами-волками это правило тоже срабатывало. Лиа едва заметно улыбнулась, когда услышала, как сбилось дыхание Дер-Рика, стоило ему накрыть ладонью ее обнаженную грудь, сминая и поглаживая пальцем сосок, сама задышала чаще, когда он сполз ниже и жадно облизал сначала одну ареолу, потом вторую. Боль в ноге уже не чувствовалась, может, и вправду помог лед, хотя скорее это горячие ласки Дер-Рика заставили ее позабыть обо всем. Его поцелуи, прикосновения – осторожные, но вместе с тем настойчивые, то, с каким желанием и восхищением он смотрел на нее, без стеснения позволял ей самой прикасаться к его телу, где только вздумается... Все вместе это сводило с ума. Она опустила руку ниже, погладила его по бедру, чувствуя, как пальцы щекочут короткие волоски, а потом прижала ладонь к его горячему твердому члену. Провела от основания до самого верха, исследуя и лаская. Дер-Рик тихонько застонал ей в губы и дернулся, толкнувшись в ее руку. От этого откровенно просящего движения собственное желание Лиа вспыхнуло с новой силой, и ей неистово захотелось, чтобы руки Дер-Рика погладили ее там, где к ней еще никто не прикасался. Захотелось познать то, что сделает ее настоящей женщиной.

– Я еще никогда... – прошептала она в его губы.

– Я тоже, – признался Дер-Рик. – Если не хочешь...

Его рука, уже начавшая скользить вниз по ее животу, замерла, и Лиа почувствовала, как напряглось его сильное тело.

– Хочу... – едва слышно отозвалась она, спрятав пылающее лицо у него на груди.

Дер-Рик издал едва слышный стон, зарылся пальцами в волосы на ее лобке, придвинулся еще ближе, потираясь возбужденным членом о ее бедро, непрестанно поглаживая, нетерпеливо целуя ее шею, грудь, соски. Лиа, растворяясь в ощущениях, прикрыла глаза и потянула его на себя. Дер-Рик, удерживая себя над ней на руках и шумно дыша, несколько раз толкнулся наугад, а потом она приподняла бедра, развела ноги шире, и он вошел в нее, медленно, плавно, сдерживаясь из последних сил, давая им обоим прочувствовать каждое мгновение их первой близости.

– Не больно?.. – сквозь сбившееся дыхание спросил он.

– Не знаю... Необычно, – Лиа прислушалась к тому, как ее тело откликнулось на вторжение. Первый укол боли прошел так же быстро, как и возник, и теперь ее охватило лишь томное желание. – Горячо и приятно.

Дер-Рик осторожно толкнулся вперед, почувствовал, как рука Лиа улеглась ему на спину, доверительно поглаживая, и ритмично задвигал бедрами, ускоряя темп, прижимаясь губами к ее шее, приминая ее мягкую грудь, потираясь влажной от проступившего пота кожей об ее обнаженное тело. Забывая о том, что не стоит рычать, но унять вырывающиеся полустоны-полурыки он уже не мог.

Долго они не продержались. Лиа тихонько, удивленно охнула, вскинула бедра навстречу и вцепилась пальцами в его плечи, пережидая накатившую волну удовольствия. Дер-Рик тут же отозвался, поняв, то с ней происходит, вжался в нее, толкнулся еще несколько раз, беспорядочно и спешно, и тоже замер, мелко подрагивая всем телом.

Придя в себя через какое-то время, он осторожно выскользнул из нее и устроился под боком, крепко обнимая и ласково поглаживая по животу.

– Я потом согрею воду, – тихонько произнес он. – Чтобы ты смогла смыть кровь. Просто полежу так еще немного.

– Откуда ты... про кровь?

Лиа тоже не хотелось вставать. По телу растеклась приятная нега, а сердце радостно билось. Ей было тепло, хорошо, она ни о чем не жалела, а устремленные на нее светлые, цвета первой весенней зелени глаза Дер-Рика, сияли так, словно она была для него самой желанной наградой.

– Учуял, – он демонстративно втянул носом воздух и поцеловал ее в плечо, блаженно утыкаясь носом в ее мягкие пряди.

А Лиа уже привычным движением погладила его по волосам. Ведь если волку это так нравилось, значит и человеку тоже доставит удовольствие.

***

Тайлз все понял, едва увидел их вместе. Не по тому, как рука Лиа сжимала ладонь Дер-Рика, переплетая вместе их пальцы, или по тому, каким спокойным, даже умиротворенным казался помогающий ей идти чужак. Тайлзу все сказали их взгляды – теплые, доверительные, обращенные только друг на друга.

Значит, подумалось с грустью, он все-таки потеряет ее. Племя с приходом теплых дней спуститься обратно на равнины, а Лиа останется в горах. Дер-Рик теперь ее не отпустит. Тайлз вздохнул, пережидая первую волну неприятия. Ведь не так уж и плохо, если два небезразличных ему человека наконец-то разобрались в своих чувствах. Да и Дер-Рик прав, им обоим нужно думать о будущем своих племен.

Его и Лиа не было три дня, и только один Тайлз не волновался за ее судьбу – был уверен, что Дер-Рик обязательно ее найдет не позволит умереть. Так же, как не позволил гигантской кошке растерзать его.

Кстати, о кошке.

Лиа увели в пещеру, чтобы накормить и приложить к ее ушибу лечебные травы. Джо-Джону еще предстояло решить, как объявить племени, что одна из их дочерей стала женщиной и выбрала себе в спутники чужака. А Тайлз, улучив момент, подошел к Дер-Рику и вместе с ожерельем, сделанным из острых когтей, протянул ему длинный изогнутый клык.

– Без тебя я бы не справился с кошкой. Это было наше общее испытание.

– Тебе помогал волк, – возразил тот, но Тайлз не дал ему закончить.

– Как твой бок? – перебил он его. – На волках ведь заживет быстрее, чем на людях.

Некоторое время они обменивались напряженными взглядами, выискивая в глазах друг друга ответы, а потом Дер-Рик расслабил плечи и подтвердил его подозрение:

– Как давно ты знаешь?

Тайлз улыбнулся – все-таки его не оставляла мысль, что он мог ошибиться, и теперь он радовался, осознав, что даже самые неправдоподобные домыслы могут оказаться реальностью.

– Наверное, еще в пещере с источником начал догадываться. Заметил, что вокруг много волчьих следов и почти нет человеческих. Потом вспомнил, что вместе вы никогда не приходите, либо он, либо ты. А после охоты на кошку ты выглядел осунувшимся и потрепанным. И несколько раз за бок хватался, будто тебе больно. За тот самый, который волку располосовали. Я наблюдал за тобой, пока ты не кинулся искать Лиа. Она ведь знает? Думаю, теперь она перестанет отворачиваться от тебя. Раз уж вы вместе.

– А ты?

Тайлз хмыкнул и отвел взгляд.

– На празднике я отдал кошачье сердце Хиз-Заар. Ты бы его все равно не принял, а Лиа мне как сестра.

Между ними повисло молчание – когда и слов никаких не надо, чтобы понять друг друга. Как тогда, после совместного сна в пещере.

– Ладно... – Тайлз вспомнил о подарках и кашлянул, скрывая неловкость. – Бери уже этот клык. И ожерелье. Пока я сам его тебе на шею не навесил. Когда мы оба станем вождями, я вернусь сюда. Познакомим детишек, оставим жен перемывать нам кости, а сами еще раз сходим к тому горячему озеру. И может, тогда ты станешь посговорчивей.

– Ты не отступишься?

– Сейчас мне кажется, что нет.

Дер-Рик испытывающе посмотрел на него, а когда Тайлз выдержал его взгляд, что-то решил для себя и одобрительно кивнул. Время покажет, чего стоит эта привязанность.

– Пока вы здесь, я научу тебя, как подружиться с настоящим волком. А ты научишь остальных людей, – сказал он, принимая из его рук клык и ожерелье из когтей, возможно, тех самых, что вспороли его бок. – Ваша пещера останется незанятой. Ты сможешь привести в нее свое племя, когда станешь вождем. И мы сходим к источнику.

Жаль, что Ба умерла – ей бы понравилась история про _такого_ волка. А может, она уже тогда знала всю правду.


End file.
